


Il silenzio che sento di noi // Metamoro

by starxdame



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxdame/pseuds/starxdame
Summary: Una metamoro molto leggera.





	Il silenzio che sento di noi // Metamoro

Le Luci Dell'Alba

[Novembre]  
(Meta) Gli occhi di Ermal viaggiavano lentamente seguendo il percorso del lungo corridoio vuoto, il suo intero corpo tremava, non per il freddo ma per i suoi pensieri, ogni singolo pensiero lo scuoteva e lo tratteneva in quello stato di paura irrefrenabile con cui combatteva da una vita, quella paura che lo abbandonava e poi tornava a perseguitarlo come il mare nei suoi giorni peggiori, scagliando le onde contro la spiaggia e contro qualsiasi cosa gli si presentasse, era così che si sentiva quel giovane uomo di appena 36 anni, un uomo disperso, in un mare di ricordi, che si aggrappava a un corpo, unica via di salvezza. Il giovane cantautore riprende i sensi, lentamente apre gli occhi e si guarda attorno, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, era come se pochi secondi prima si trovasse in un altro tempo, vivendo un'altra vita,“Sono stato fuori tutto il tempo. Fuori da me stesso e dentro il mondo.” pensa Ermal, era vero che le sue canzoni rispecchiavano completamente chi era, lui lo sapeva e anche i suoi fan. Oogni canzone aveva un peso esatto, ogni frase e di conseguenze ogni parola non potevano che non essere parte di lui.   
Il ragazzo si passa le mani sul viso e solo in quel momento nota la porta spostarsi leggermente, come se qualcuno la stesse colpendo, si alza dal pavimento e si avvicina ad essa, titubante, afferrando la maniglia sblocca l'ingranaggio, appena la porta si schiude, vede Fabrizio, la testa appoggiata allo stipite della porta, tutto rosso in viso, dagli occhi di Moro si dilegua il terrore e gli si illuminano non appena vede il più giovane scosso ma salvo, lo stringe tra le sue braccia senza pensarci due volte, Ermal è confuso, non capisce cosa sia successo, e rimane immobile, quel gesto per lui è immotivato, l'altro non fa altro che stringerlo e accarezzargli la schiena e a quel punto il più giovane si abbandona sotto quel tocco, non riuscendo e non volendo resistergli…

[Febbraio]  
(Moro)  
Mancava meno di una settimana a Sanremo ma la preoccupazione già c'era.  
Le prove, ad esempio, erano il primo gradino di una lunga serie, perchè Sanremo è anche quello, una scala da percorrere (lol), quest'anno nessuno si sarebbe fermato dopo soltanto qualche gradino, sarebbero arrivati tutti fino al penultimo gradino, fino all'ultima serata, con il vincitore in cima. Fabrizio ci stava pensando da mesi, sarebbero arrivati primi? Temeva di non dare il meglio essendo in coppia, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a esprimere i suoi veri sentimenti, nonostante la canzone fosse già stata registrata e sapeva la potenza di quelle parole, Fabrizio era per la prima volta insicuro, dopo tanto tempo. Non aveva paura di non vincere, temeva per l'esibizione in generale, ci teneva e voleva dare il meglio di se, e non era sicuro di poterci riuscire.

I giorni passano, ed eccoci alla prima di Sanremo 2018, Moro cammina avanti e indietro subito, si scalda la voce più volte, non riesce a stare fermo, li chiamano, fa qualche passo in avanti e poi si gira per cercare il compagno, incrocia lo sguardo con quello di Ermal e non serve altro, ce la può fare, ce la possono fare. Non appena salgono sul palco le insicurezze di Fabrizio si sgretolano, ogni passo che fa, un pezzetto di quel muro si sbriciola, e non appena inizia a cantare quel muro cade a tera, senza fare rumore, e lo libera. Si contiene mentre canta, da quando ha capito di che cosa sono capaci di fare ha deciso di lasciarsi andare ogni esibizione un pò di più. Il pubblico li acclama a gran voce e non c'è niente di più bello, pensa, manda un bacio al pubblico e salutano, si voltano, tornando dietro le quinte. Felicissimi, si scambiano diversi sguardi, sorridendo l'uno a l'altro come mai avevano fatto prima, proprio in quel momento il più grande dei due vuole avicinarsi all'altro per stringerlo a se, ne aveva bisogno, lo sentiva, voleva ricordare due abbracci, perfetti, con il più giovane, il loro primo assoluto, che era stato significativo e nulla allo stesso tempo e questo, uno in preda alla paura e un altro, tanto felice da fargli tremare perfino il cuore.

(Meta)  
Il più giovane era anche il più calmo, nonostante fosse una cosa nuova ciò che stavano per fare, non si sarebbe lasciato prendere completamente dal panico, non i quel momento. Durante le prove aveva percepito più di qualche sensazione strana riguardo al comportamento dell'altro, ma non disse nulla, non si parlavano se non per lo stretto necessario, era una coppia davvero poco vicina, pensava, non perchè si odiassero o altro, ma perchè mai avevano trovato un valido motivo per parlare se non per le canzoni, Ermal non si era mai aperto con lui, e l'altro non lo aveva mai obbligato a parlare. Erano dietro le quinte, appena usciti dai loro rispettivi camerini, si appoggia con la schiena al muro e osserva il compago a distanza, cammina avanti e indietro fino a che non va in un angolo remoto della stanza e non inizia a urlare contro un muro, di scatto tutti si girano verso di lui e poi verso il più giovane, chiedendogli se stesse bene il suo compare, senza pensarci troppo risponse di si, immaginava che si stesse scaldando la voce, lo avevo già visto altre volte farlo ma il muro contro il quale aveva deciso di farlo aveva un eco pazzesco, questa cosa lo fece ridere, liberandolo quasi del tutto dal nervosismo. Vengono chiamati. Fabrizio è subito pronto, saltella un attimo e poi si gira, cerca con lo sguardo lui, il più giovane affretta il passo e si blocca per un attimo a guardare quegli occhi castani li trova pazzeschi, penetranti, tremendamente perfetti, il loro sguardo si perde non appena ricominciano a camminare, salgono sul palco, Ermal inizia a tremare impercettibilmente, cerca gli occhi del compagno più volte ma non riesce a incrociarli, si concentra sulla sua voce, sta distruggendo qualsiasi cosa trovi nel suo cammino, non lo aveva ancora sentito cantare così, neppure in sala registrazione. Gli vennero i brividi. Che forza. Che voce.

-…come vola via una bolla…- gli applausi gli riempono le orecchie, non sente altro, saluta con la mano, sorridendo felicissimo e tornano dietro le quinte. Ed ecco nuovamente quegli occhi, questa volta sono diversi, completamente diversi e dannatamente stupendi, c'è più solarità in quegli occhi che nel sole stessso, per davvero, il riccio pensa che potrebbe addirittura bruciarsi se provasse a toccarlo. L'altro fa un passo per avvicinarsi e Ermal, neanche gli avesse letto il pensiero, capisce, lo vuole anche lui questa volta, non sarà semplicemente delle braccia tra cui sentirsi protetto, ma anche felice, si avvicina anche lui, ma nulla, nella salal comune entra un uomo e la attraverza a grandi passi, il loro manager, si avvicino gli dice tre parole, -nel camerino, ora-, interrompendoli e lasciandoli parecchio confusi.

(MM)  
L'uomo è molto teso e chiede ai due ragazzi di seguirlo nel loro camerino, non appena entrano, Ermal si siede sul divanetto e segue attentamente ogni movimento nervoso dell'uomo che gli sta davanti, non appena gli dice la sorprendente, orribile, falsa, notizia, il più giovane si pietrifica, tuttavia Fabrizio non ha la stessa reazione, tende ad alzare la voce, in modo involontario, sconvolto e non si preoccupa nemmeno di Ermal che nell'angolo della stanza sente quelle urla come spinte che lo vogliono buttare giù una volta per tutte, non per ciò che dice ma per il modo, la rabbia che esprime, il più giovane viene percorso da testa ai piedi dai brividi. Il manager li “rassicura” dicendogli che anche se sono sospesi non sono ancora stati eliminati e potrebbe non succedere…si e con queste esatte parole lascia lo stanzino silenzioso. Fabrizio non si trattiene, impreca, batte i pugni sul tavolo e si prende il viso con le mani, si ripete  
-ma com'è possibile?!- almeno una decina di volte, - cosa avremo mai sbagliato??- sussurra.

(Meta)  
Si era chiuso a riccio per quei pochi lunghissimi minuti, si alza e senza dire una parola entra nel suo camerino, una scossa lo spinge a correre verso il bagno e chinarsi verso il wc, conati di vomitano lo tengono piegato per un tempo che a lui pare lunghissimo, si alza in piedi dolorante e con queste spinte che continuano, si sciacqua il viso e la bocca, decide di tornare immediatamente in hotel, raccoglie alcune sue cose e esce dal teatro, l'hotel era relativamente vicino ma non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito ad arrivarci intero. Sente la voce di Fabrizio alle sue spalle ma non si ferma, anzi affretta il passo. Entrato nella sua camera, lascia cadere le sue cose sul pavimento spoglio e si leva la maggior parte dei vestiti. Sconfitto. Non fa in tempo a accendere la luce del corridoio che un altro dolore fortissimo allo stomaco lo fa correre al bagno ancora, tornando nella stessa posizione di qualche minuto prima, tra i singhiozzi appoggia la fronte sul suo braccio e prova a trattenere le lacrime, si era ripromesso di non farlo più, di non lasciarsi andare.

(Moro)  
Era così concentrato sulle sue imprecazioni che si accorse soltando dopo alcuni minuti dell'assenza del compagno, lo cerca nel suo camerino ma non c'è, nel bagno comune niente, si fermò un attimo a pensare, fuori, chiaramente era l'unico posto, chiese a un ragazzo dello staff che gli indico l'uscita da dove era appena uscito Ermal, vide i suoi ricci in lontananza e nota una leggera difficoltà da parte dell'amico nel camminare, lo chiama ma non risponde, chiaramene ha sentito perchè ha velocizzato il passo, Fabrizio spera soltanto che non si sia affrettato a causa sua, spera che…non lo sa neppure lui cosa spera, dire che stia bene è stupido e chiaramente inutile, spera che il ragazzo più giovane non se la sia presa con lui, spera che questa faccenda non rovini niente,i suoi sentimenti erano un miscuglio che non riusciva neppure a capire,troppe sensazioni, tutte nel giro di qualche minuto.Torna dentro e prende le sue cose, si mette la borsa in spalla, si tascina sul marciapiedi, aspetterà di essere arrivato in hotel prima di lasciarsi andare, ora cammina a pugni stretti e testa bassa. 

Cerca di metabolizzare la cosa, capire le sue emozioni, la rabbia, una ragione, sa benissimo che non è rivolta alle persone che hanno fatto quella “scoperta”, neppure per il dolore provocatogli, per cosa può essere? Si sofferma a pensare, Ermal, è l'unica cosa che gli viene in mente. Ecco spiegato tutto, non stava male per il suo dolore,il suo dispiacere, la vergogna, ma per l'altro ragazzo, il suo dolore, dispiacere,la sua vergogna, tutto girava attorno a lui, girava sempre attorno a lui.

Passa per la reception, prende le scale al posto dell'ascensore, doveva sbollire in qualche modo.

Apre la sua camera passando davanti a quella di Ermal, abbassa lo sguardo e nota la luce accesa, decide di non disturbarlo, sa che ha bisogno del suo spazio, non vuole essere un peso quindi entra e si chiude la porta alle spalle, volela già tornare indietro e bussare alla porta dell'amico come se non ci fosse un domani, pregandolo di aprirgli, come era già successo, una notte, mesi prima.

(Meta)  
Si era addormentato arrotolato sul pavimento del bagno, non appena apre gli occhi si guarda in torno, tutto era normale, c'era un pò di disordine ma nulla di che, il problema vero stava dentro di lui, non nella sua camera, si alza in piedi e si guarda allo specchio, il viso è segnato dalle lacrime che un'ora prima gli avevano rigato il viso, i capelli sono tirati all'indietro e in bocca ha ancora in sapore di acido.  
Si lava la faccia, i denti e si siede sul letto, non sa cosa fare, dormire? proprio ora non ci riusciva, cantare? con quale voce, con quale forza? scrivere? forse era l'unica cosa che lo poteva distrarre e far concentrare allo stesso tempo, prende il suo quaderno degli appunti e inizia a scarabocchiare frasi, sentimenti, parole, nomi, ma si rende conto che non riesce a collegare un bel niente, pensa ancora a cosa è succeso, é ancora incredulo.

È passato dal provare, male alla mascella per quanto stesse sorridendo, perdersi negli occhi luminosi di Fabrizio, ridere e voler urlare al suo compagno che ce l'avevano fatta e che non c'era nulla di cui si dovesse preoccupare, al mal di testa che lo aveva colpito subito dopo i crampi, questi ultimi lo avevano tenuto piegato sul wc buttando fuori letteralmente l'anima, il sapore salto delle lacrime che gli erano scivolate sulle labbra, la rabbia per quella notizia di cui riusciva a sentire un sapore tossico, vedere gli occhi di Fabrizio non più luminosi ma cupi e pieni di rabbia, vedere le sue mani tremare per poi sbattere contro una superficie con cui si sarebbe potuto ferire, non poteva farcela ora, si era ritrovato a provare tutte queste cose nel giro di cosa? Una decina di minuti?  
Se questo non era un colpo al cuore il ragazzo non avrebbe saputo descrivere cos altro potesse essere. Si rese conto che in tutto questo non aveva ancora parlato con il suo compagno, non che di solito parlassero ma forse avrebbe dovuto faro questa volta.

(Moro)  
Appena entrato, il quarantaseienne lascia cadere il borsone davanti al letto, la prima cosa che gli capita a tiro è una lampada, che con una manata fa volare per terra, dopo questo oggetto ne cadono parecchi altri, alcuni si rompono, altri no, ma era chiaro che quello più rotto in quella stanza era lui, aveva bevuto, pianto, lanciato oggetti, e poi aveva urlato, non gli importava chi lo potesse sentire, non quella sera, era in piedi nel bel mezzo della stanza quando per rabbia si leva la giacca e la camicia lanciandoli dall altro lato della stanza, sente bussare alla sua porta, ed è lì che Fabrizio si rifiuta di alzarsi, non vuole sentire l'ennesima anima dispiaciuta, già aveva parlato con gli altri colleghi, gli altri partecipanti di Sanremo, il fatto che fossero dalla loro parte lo rincuorava parecchio ma il suo piacere serviva a poco. Così non si alza e rimane sdraiato sul letto, a guardare la parete bianca del soffitto.

(Meta)  
Il giovane riccioluto era uscito dalla sua stanza ancora un pò stropicciato, e si era disposto davanti alla porta della stanza del compagno, aveva bussato una volta, e poi due, ma nessuno risposta gli arrivava, stava pensando di lasciare stare quando il suo cuore lo portò a fare una cosa che il cervello gli negava, lui lo voleva vedere, voleva davvero sapere come stava, ci teneva, ma era come se la sua mente gli dicesse di non farlo, un motivo c'era,e locolpì il ragazzo come una ventata d'aria, non appena entrò in quella camera.  
Ermal porta la mano alla maniglia e apre la porta, entra e cerca con la mano l'interruttore sulla parete, era sicuro al novantanove per cento che Fabrizio fosse lì, al buio non si vedeva niente ma ne era certo, sentiva il suo profumo.

Accende la luce e per qualche secondo si ritrova accecato,la luminosità non gli pare eccessivamente forte non appena ritrova la vista. Sposta lo sguardo sul letto, si alza una figura, si mette seduto e guarda nella sua direzione, è chiaramente Fabrizio.

(MM)  
-Fabri…- mormora il ragazzo più giovane, l'altro si alza e si avvicina al riccio, Ermal osserva la sua intera figura, è piegato, stretto nelle spalle, non è gli era mai sembrato tanto piccolo in vita sua, era un uomo, ma non in quel momento, sembrava soltanto un ragazzino ferito e colpevole.

-Io…- Fabrizio prova a parlare ma la sua voce è spezzata. Non resiste, il più giovane avvicina la mano al viso dell'amico e gli fa una semplice carezza, il più grande dei due lascia fare e si rilassa contro la sua mano, il riccio per riflesso lo avvicina, non sa bene neanche lui da dove gli è saltata fuori questa voglia di contatto fisico ma tutto ciò non lo ferma, gli fa appoggiare il viso sulla sua spalla, ma è proprio lì che arriva il vero e proprio abbraccio, Fabrizio che fino ad allora si era appoggiato soltanto al petto di Ermal con le mani, lo stringe contro di sé, pretende un contato, lo necessita.  
I due rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo poi Ermal parla,

-Fabri, ehi, non fare così…- l'altro non risponde si limita ad affondare il viso tra il petto e la spalla del più giovane, singhiozza e questo porta Ermal a stringerselo contro

-io non voglio vederti così, non ci riesco- il riccio parla ancora e riprende ad accarezzare la schiena dell'altro, ha esistato dicendo “non voglio”, certo che non lo voleva, non voleva vedere la persona più forte che conosceva distrutto per quella maledetta squalifica, non voleva che un suo amico si sentisse così, si…parlavano raramente, ma il tempo trascorso insieme valeva molto di più di qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto dire.  
Il riccio prende iniziativa e allontana, suo malgrado, l'altro da se.

Fabrizio alza finalmente lo sguardo, i loro occhi si incrociano, un momento imbarazzante e tremendamente silenzioso colma la stanza. Fabri prova a sorridere, Ermal cammina all'indietro e si siede sul letto, l'altro non si muove, lo osserva soltanto.

Il riccio si sistema contro la testata del letto di Fabrizio e gli rivolge un cenno con il capo, il più grande dei due si avvicina e si siede comodo vicino all'altro, rimangono in questa posizione, per pochi minuti, non ore come i due credono.

A Ermal quel silenzio non piaceva, era troppo per quella situazione, il riccio si posiziona si difronte all'altro e si accomoda tra le sue braccia, lentamente, quel gesto fece sorridere Fabrizio, non avrebbe mai pensato che da una giornata così merdosa si potesse avere un ricordo tanto bello.

Il più grande approfittò di quel momento per rilassarsi e coccolare l'amico… amico? molte domande si fecero strada nella mente del ragazzo, più volte si era rifiutato di etichettare qualcuno o di etichettarsi, questa cosa lo infastidiva profondamente e allo stesso tempo odiava non poter definire Ermal.

Fabrizio senza pensare troppo, accoglie i suoi sentimenti nei confronti del ragazzo nel suo cuore, gli prende il viso tra le mani inizia a dargli semplici e dolci baci sulla guancia, scendendo lentamente sul collo, il riccio tiene gli occhi chiusi e lno protesta neanche per sbaglio, è ompletamente rilassato.

Fabrizio aveva già deciso, quella serata non l'avrebbe passata incazzato con il mondo e deluso, ci sarebbero state soltanto due persone, lui e Ermal, insieme, una volta per tutte, come doveva essere sin dal principio di questo progetto, pensa.

Il più grande prova ad attirare l'attenzione dell'altro sfiorandoglio le labbra con le proprie, e funziona, Ermal si lascia trascinare da quelle sensazioni e lo bacia, non è un bacio particolarmente speciale, se non fosse che l'altra persona, per entrambi, è unica e insostituibile.

Fabrizio dapprima lo tira a sé poi lo allontana per prendere aria, e lo guarda sotto quella luce della stanza, qualcosa non lo convinceva, si sposta e arriva all'interruttore vicino al comodino,spegne la luce e si avvicina nuovamente al riccio che visto sotto la luce di quella luna pazzesca pareva un angelo, i baci continuarono, insieme alle carezze che percorrevano ogni centimetro del corpo l'uno dell'altro, continuarono così finchè stanchi ma con un sorriso sulle labbra si addormentarono.

Dormirono soltanto qualche ora, ma furono le ore più tranquille e spensierate mai vissute, della loro attuale vita.

Ermal riaprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere le luci dell'alba illuminare la spiaggia e l'intera città, non guardò a lungo però, pensò che lui aveva ben altro da guardare, un certo ragazzo di nome Fabrizio che si era appena svegliato e lo stava guardando con un sorriso che pochissimi hanno avuto il piacere di vedere, oltre a lui.

All'ora il riccio si rese conto di essere felice, finalmente felice, dopo un tempo impossibile da stabilire per lui e così una singola lacrima gli scivolò sul viso.

[Novembre]

(Moro)  
Ermal era rimasto fino a tardi a casa di Fabrizio per continuare a scrivere, il più grande notò il pessimo meteo e il traffico eccessivo per quell'ora della notte e propose al ragazzo di restare a dormire lì, avendo una camera in più nel suo discreto e disordinato appartamento, il riccio accettò la proposta così dopo un quarto d'ora i due si salutarono con un cenno del capo e un sorriso, per poi avviarsi ognuno nelle rispettive camere.

Nel bel mezzo della notte un urlo, butta giù dal letto Fabrizio, che abituato alle urla dei suoi figli non rimane troppo intontito, si affretta a raggiungere la camera del riccio però.  
Era sicuro fosse stato lui infatti mentre si avvicina sente l'alternale del ragazzo da parole sussurrate a urla, Fabrizio rabbrividisce più volte e inizia a picchiare sulla porta chiusa a chiave, a chiamare il nome dell'altro, ma nessuna risponde, Fabrizio continua anche dopo che le urla cessano.

-Ermal?Ermal?Ermal ti prego rispondimi, sono io, sono Fabrizio--Ermal?Ermal?Ermal ti prego rispondimi, sono io, sono Fabrizio-

In quel momento Fabrizio appoggia la testa sul muro lì affianco e vede la porta aprirsi, la paura abbandona il suo corpo non vede gli occhi intimoriti ma sani del riccio, non ci pensa neppure un secondo di troppo, spalanca la porta e stringe il più giovane tra le sue braccia, lo fa sentire protetto, lo rassicura e il ragazzo non può non lasciarsi andare completamente in quella notte. Un bacio sorprese entrambi durante quel momento, niente di più, un singolo dolce bacio in una notte ritagliata da un incubo e dalle insicurezze di un cantautore.

-Sei la persona più forte che io abbia mai conosciuto-

Gli disse Fabrizio quella notte, e lo credeva davvero, era fragile da morire e forte da vivere, stupefacente come una persona soltanto, da sola, fosse capace di una cosa del genere.

Una sola cosa Ermal non capirà di quella notte di Novembre, se fosse soltanto un sogno oppure fosse successo davvero. Non lo chiederà mai a Fabrizio, non vorrà mai davvero saperlo, preferirà lasciarlo nei suoi ricordi, un bellissimo e triste sogno o forse no.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto il: Febbraio 2018  
Non l'ho più ricontrollato dell'ora quindi potrebbero esserci degli errori e mi scuso.  
È stato inizialmente postato su Wattpad.


End file.
